This invention relates generally to network virtualization and, more particularly, to methods, systems, computer program products, and hardware products for implementing Ethernet virtualization routers using a flexible means to modify network packets.
A shortcoming with existing network virtualization techniques is that they route packets to virtual hosts based on the network packet headers.